earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Razhia
=The Girlee= "Dat yungin' Razhia, she be wun ah Hai'Zan's bastahds, ya. Haha, heard he been messin' wit dem voodoo-meddlin' hussies back on da Isles." The daughter of of Hai'Zan the butcher of Sen'Jin Village. Shortly after birth, her mother tucked her away in a raptor's nest on one of the smaller of the Echo Isles. Out on a hunt for some tasty cutlets, Hai'Zan had stumbled upon the nest. He recovered the child, as well as the egg of a raptor that was beginning to stir, bundling them up and toting them back to the village along with his meats. Most around the village agreed about the ironically similar features shared between Hai'Zan. Dubbing her Razhia, he agreed to raise her there as his own daughter, adopted or otherwise. As she grew, her father taught her what he knew about skinning and butchering, and soon would send her on to training as a hunter. Hugging and kissing her father goodbye, Razhia is now beginning her escapades across Kalimdor--and beyond. Raz is a young pup, and with that, has much to learn. She is brazen, foolish, and in want of adventure. She has a taste for raw meat, always taking a bit of what she feeds her companions for herself. Despite what would develop into a certain ruggedness about her, she is unusually meticulous about her appearance, always keeping straw in her pack to clean her teeth after a meal, and a hand-carved turtle-shell comb to keep her hair tidy. Razhia's resemblance to Hai'Zan is uncanny, though her orange eyes are much brighter than his. Her hair is aflame with the same spark in her eyes, and is usually kept short in a sort of "faux"-hawk style. Clad normally in worn leathers, always with a bow and quiver on hand. Razhia is considerably more baby-faced than most trolls, even at her age. The flashiest bit about her are two silver bands--one wide and one narrow--on each of her tusks. These were given to her by her father and the rest of the village as a well-wishing of fortune in her departure from home. =Faithful Companions= Tahiya, "Tahi": Otherwise referred to as "Sistuh", Tahi was found along side Razhia, albeit in the confines of a shell. She is a raptor of the Bloodtalon variety, having hatched as the moon rose in the sky the day she was brought to Sen'Jin. A bit runty, but her ferociousness is not to be underestimated, especially to those who would bring harm to Raz. Tahi can be found with Razhia practically anywhere she goes, and it is said that the two developed their own way of communicating with eachother as they grew. Subira: A gift from Razhia's father Hai'Zan, Sombi is a fairly hefty violet riding raptor. She tends to be more motherly towards Tahi and Raz, keeping one eye peeled when they camp at all times. She bares little adornment, her saddle being simple but comfortable, and the blanket beneath it dyed blue to match her striations. Sombi: Found with one of his feet wedged in a deep hole in a small pool of water withing the Wailing Caverns. Tahi approached him first, exchanging a few clicks to what sounded like his whimpers. After his rescue, he's become quite a suitor to the little Bloodtalon. He struts with a bit of a crooked step, as though dancing to impress her at all times. Sombi is a small Deviate stalker, sporting black and grey scales and war-feathers to match.